I'll Show 'Em
by Symmetry-Is-Key101
Summary: I'm always the little person. The baby. The one who you knew would never get into trouble. But my mother said we were moving to this mountain town.. South Park? Well, that's where I'll show them who I really am! Not accepting OC's Anymore!
1. Ocs Needed

I'll Show 'Em

**A/N ok I was thinking about posting up an OC story for SOUTH PARK. This is my first time doing this so I'm kinda if-fy on it. So I figured, hey why not! I'm not that bad of a writer. It may take long though. I already have an OC so I guess you leave a review or send me a message of what your OC is like. Again, I'm COMPLETLY new to this so I don't really know what to do. So just do what you have to do to tell me what your OC is like, _PLEASE_! I'll only accept…the first ten OC's I get. If I ever do another OC fanfic, I'll do more. Kay?**

**(Its weird, this was so much bigger on Word...)**

**Anyways, OC please? I'll stop rambling, cuz Im aware I talk way to much. **


	2. Seriously

I'll Show 'Em

**A/N ok I was thinking about posting up an OC story for SOUTH PARK. This is my first time doing this so I'm kinda if-fy on it. So I figured, hey why not! I'm not that bad of a writer. It may take long though. I already have an OC so I guess you leave a review or send me a message of what your OC is like. Again, I'm COMPLETLY new to this so I don't really know what to do. So just do what you have to do to tell me what your OC is like, _PLEASE_! I'll only accept…the first ten OC's I get. If I ever do another OC fanfic, I'll do more. Kay?**

**(Its weird, this was so much bigger on Word...)**

**Anyways, OC please? I'll stop rambling, cuz Im aware I talk way to much.**

**Seriously?**

C'mon, I'm a good girl God! I do good in school and go to Church and everything. And I hate Church!  I'm starting to doubt you even exist, dammit!

New York was my haven. This apartment was my best friend. The hotdog stand guy was like, my bestie ya know?

But Ma just had to go and get transferred again!

So I'm here.

In South Park.

"Stop being mad at me. Please!" ma said opening the door to our new house.

"The house… is green! What kind of house…" I began to whine, but she cut me off.

"You're going to love it here trust me. There's even a high school nearby!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered walking up the stairs.

Why!

I know I'm going to hate it here.

Wanna know why? I just tripped over my steps.

I unpacked my clothes quickly, cause I don't have a lot of them. So that meant I needed to hit the shops soon.

The rest of the stuff I had was crap I couldn't care less about, like photos of random boats and nature and stuff.

I looked in my old year book. I smiled as I saw myself laughing with my best friend Jimmy. My raven hair was in a ponytail, and my emerald eyes were sparkling. Jimmy was like my brother. The son of the hot dog man around my old block. His hair was messy and red, and his eyes were deep blue. I loved him like a brother.

I wish he could have moved here with me…

"Hey, Sam!" Ma called.

I ran down the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want you to introduce yourself to the neighbors. They have a daughter, go see if she's your age," she said grabbing a heavy looking box.

I sighed.

"Fine…"

I always obeyed my mother, even when I really didn't want to. That's just me.

I stuffed on my heavy coat and boots and stomped into the snowy sidewalk.

The house next to us was purple. Who the hell built these houses?

I sighed as I knocked on the wooden front door.

"Coming!" I heard a woman call.

A young woman opened the door.

"Well, I don't think I know you little one," said the woman.

I growled mentally. I'm not that short!

"My name is Samantha and me and my mother just moved in here from New York. I just wanted to introduce myself," I said smiling from underneath my scarf.

"Oh, well I have a daughter… One sec," she said and called, "Laura!"

A young girl came into my view.

Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were mossy green. They were pretty. She was wearing a dark brownish orange flowing top, black jeans, and green ballet flats.

"Oh, hi," she says, her voice soft and shy.

"Come on in," her mom said allowing me to walk in.

I took off my coat and hung it up on her rack.

"Show her your room. I'll be up there with some crackers and hot chochlate," her mother said and ran to the kitchen.

"I'm Laura," said the girl leading me up her stairs.

"Sam. This place is pretty cool," I said looking around her room.

"You think so? Thanks, I thought it was childish," she said.

"It kinda looks like my room. The one from New York. I have that same purple wallpaper," I said with a smile.

Music from the room over made us jump.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"My big brother Lloyd. He's alright, just music is really his thing," she said with a smile.

Sweet! My first friend! And she was nice.

"Are you going to the highschool here?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wonder if its cool. You go there?" I asked.

She nods as her mother sets a tray on the table.

"The people are alright, I guess. Its not too bad, I have some friends there," she said before taking a sip f her hot chochlate.

"I have to start tomorrow. Please tell me you're not one of those mean girls. Please!" I said.

She laughed, "No, I swear. But I'll warn you first, there are nice people in South Park, and there are really jerky ones. Like Eric…"

I gave her a puzzled look.

"Eric?"

"Yeah. You'll see."

**A/N I know, not very good. But hey, my first chapters always suck! It gets better. Please people I need some Oc's. I already have two spots for:**

**Laura McCarthy and…**

**Vean Redding *you will be used soon, Vean!***

**Ok so like I said, I cant go very far if I don't have eight more OC's! **


	3. My First Day Part I

**A/N Ok so here are the Oc's I'm using. After I list them all I'll put the second chapter.**

**Laura McCarthy**

**Vean Redding**

**Robyn O'Neil**

**Allison Christine Johnson**

**Belle Layke**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Ivy Short**

**Sawyer Thompson**

**Rhiannon Edwards**

**April Xrcyb**

**Kay, sorry If I didn't use all your Oc's! I don't own the songs used in this *obviously* Oc's belong to their respective owners.**

_My First Day Part One_

'—_Russian Roulet isn't the same without a gun. And baby if its love, if its not rough it isn't fun. Oh. Oh Ohhhh Oh Oh Ohhhhh Oh Oh I'll get him hot, show him what I got…'_

I don't dare sing out loud, ever.

But apparently someone heard it.

The girl looked like a porcelain doll. Her was long and went up to her chest. Her bangs went across her forehead, kinda like mine. She was wearing a Jackass! shirt.

"Poker Face, nice choice. Little old though," said the girl.

"Yeah, well…" I said shrugging.

"I'm Allison. Allison Johnson," she said.

"Sam. This bus goes to South Park High, right?" I asked.

She sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. But hey, I don't think anyone wants to walk anywhere in this weather."

I kinda heard her…I was too busy looking at another girl. Her hair…her hair was blue, green, pink, I think teal…Was it real?

Allison caught my gaze.

"Oh, that's Rhiannon Edwards. She's something else. But she's really reliable," said Allison.

Rhiannon was laughing her ass off.

"What do you think's so funny?" I asked.

"Nobody ever knows…" she said.

"Oh, hi, Sam," Laura said from behind me.

"You know her? I coulda sworn you were new," Allison said.

"I am. Neighbors," I said.

_Hopefully, friend number two._

"Allliiisssoooonnnn!" called a sing-song voice.

She turned.

"What do you need Kenny?" she asked the blond boy. He had on an orange parka hood and his eyes were deep blue.

"Five dollars," he said hopeful.

"No. I gave you five dollars last week," she said.

"B-but…" he began.

"I'll give you the money," I said.

"Why?" Allison and Laura asked simultaneously.

I shrugged.

"My ma gave me twenty dollars in case I got lost…Something she used to do in New York," I added once I saw their confused faces.

I gave the boy, Kenny, five bucks.

Then I mentally kicked myself. Isnt that the opposite of what I WANTED to be? I don't wanna be labeled as the girl who gave you cash whenever you asked! I wanna be the daring girl!

"Thanks, chickie. You're all right," he said.

"Her name's Sam, Kenny," Allison said for me.

"Oh yeah! That girl who moved here from New Jersey!" Kenny said.

"Almost. New York. Um…How do you know that?" I asked.

"This is a real small town. News travels fast," he said.

"Hey! You!" called Rhiannon running up to me.

"…"

"Your shirt is fabbity!" she said.

"Um…fabbity?" I asked.

"Means fabulous," Laura whispered in my ear.

"Yes, fabbity! Where'd you get it?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"Er…K-mart…" I said.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded she began laughing.

We looked at her as she walked away laughing her ass off.

"She wasn't always like that," said Laura.

"Sure she wasn't," I said as I climbed on the bus.

It was really hard to believe…

I fished in my messenger bookbag for my schedule…

"Aha!" I said. Homeroom was B-003.

I blindly walked through the hallways and bumped into a boy with brown hair with blonde highlights. His eyes were grayish blue and he was INSANELY cute.

"Um, er…My bad…" I said.

"No problem. Im sure you didn't mean it," he said helping me up.

I blushed deeply. Again, NOT the girl I want to be. Why am I such a softie for the hotties?

"I'm Vean Redding. You're new here, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Samantha…Sam," I said.

He saw the schedule in my hand.

"Lost?" he asked.

"A little."

"This way," he said, "That's my class too." He added with a smile.

"Mr. Redding, you're late," said the teacher.

"I know, I was showing her where the class was, Ms. Lee," said Vean.

"Oh yes, Ms. Key…Welcome. Next time don't be late," she said and pointed an empty seat.

The boy had shaggy brownish reddish hair. His eyes were blue and had freckles like no one's business.

He cracked a smile at me.

"Why hello Ms. Key," he said.

"I'm Sam…" I said not getting the joke.

"Sawyer. You're the girl…"

"From New York, yes. That's real old new man," I said taking out my pencil and writing whatever was on the board.

He looked over my shoulder, "Damn you write fast."

"Yes, one of my many gifts," I said sarcastically.

"Goodie-goodie. That's what you are. I can smell it," he said crinkling his nose.

I waited there for two seconds then looked at him.

"What?"

"I can smell your goodie-goodiness," he said.

I glared at him, he was smiling wickedly at me.

_O.K this guy is really trying to piss me off._

"Ignore him, he means well," said a boy with a blue and red shirt. He was wearing a blue hat, but you could still see his raven haired bangs.

I looked at him and nodded.

So Sawyer…was he friend #3?

Why are these kids…so…so crazy?

**soorryyyy for the suckiness of this chapter lolz. I hope you like it. IT GETS BETTER. I will try to introduce the next bunch of OC's in the next chapter, then things'll get interesting, I promise. If I didn't use your OC, I will use it soon I promise. **


	4. My First Day Part II

**A/N Ok so here are the Oc's I'm using. After I list them all I'll put the second chapter.**

**Laura McCarthy!**

**Vean Redding!**

**Robyn O'Neil!**

**Allison Christine Johnson!**

**Belle Layke**

**Lucy Montgomery!**

**Ivy Short**

**Sawyer Thompson!**

**Rhiannon Edwards!**

**April Xrcyb!**

**Kay, sorry If I didn't use all your Oc's! I don't own the songs used in this *obviously* Oc's belong to their respective owners.**

**Let me just say now this story revolves around Sam, the Ocs, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Tweek, and Craig. So yeah, just thought I should say. **

_My First Day Part II_

"Owwww…." I muttered as I fell on my bottom, hard.

"You should watch it. Really," the chunky boy growled.

"But…you bumped in to me," I said defensively.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!" he growled.

"Go do us all a favor and jump in a lake," said a girl with long silky black hair that was straight. She has side bangs, dyed a deep shade of red, threatening to cover her eye.

He childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sorry, but that's Carman for ya, Sam," said Allison who was standing next to a girl with long, straight black hair with bangs that sort of covered her eyes and purple streaks. Robyn O' Neil.

"Sam?" asked the girl who helped me up.

"Yeah. The new girl in our class…" said Allison.

She had a blank look on her face.

"Maybe you would know if you bothered to show up, April," said an auburn haired boy named Kyle.

"She had business," said Robyn with a small smile.

"Yeah, problem?" April asked.

He held up his hands defensively.

"Noooo. You guys wanna come to get lunch?" he asked.

They nodded and I kinda went in the opposite direction.

_Damn you shyness!_

"Hey, where you going Sam?" asked Allison.

"You meant me…? Too?" I asked.

April smiled and slung her arm around my neck, "You're coming with us new girl."

"Hey, Sam!" said Vean.

"Hello," I said sitting next to him.

"Who're you?" asked the boy on the opposite side of me, Craig Tucker.

"Sam…I was in like four of your classes," I said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Craigy is shallow!" said a jumpy girl. She looked like she was mixed, very mixed. She had long black hair that went up to her hips. Her bangs were blue and it went over her right eyes. Her outfit matched her hair.

Craig rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Lucy," he muttered.

"Hey guys! I was thinking…" said Rhiannon scaring the crap out of all of us.

"There's a start," said Allison and Kyle snickered.

"Anyways…" she said glaring at them, "I was thinking about having a party!"  
"Why?" asked Stan, a raven hair boy with a blue and red poof ball hat.

"Who knows! It'll be fabbity!" she said clapping her hands.

"I'm cool with it," said Sawyer.

"But you're cool with everything," said a girl with medium brown hair that had waves that went down to her chest. I knew her; she was my partner in math class. Belle.

"Will you go Tweek?" Rhiannon asked the twitchy blond.

"I don't-GAH!- know! Too…Too much-Ek!- pressure!" he choked out.

"Just say yes," said Vean smiling at him.

"Uh, y-yes!"

"Damn lovers," said Craig, earning him a whack on the head.

Wait…lovers?

"O.K! Party at my place! You coming Sam?" she asked.

I looked around the table.

"Um sure," I said with a smile and Laura hugged me.

"Yay!"

"So how was school?" Ma asked me as she hung up her lab coat.

"Interesting," I said as I finished up my algebra homework.

"Really? How so?" she asked.

"The people there are really…" I paused searching for the right word, "unique."

She laughed, "I'm sure."

"I'm going upstairs. Don't burn our dinner," I said as I ran upstairs.

I logged into FaceBook immediately. Today, my old class was supposed to go to Six Flags.

I commented on all of them.

_Jimmy Faldon: Hola mi dulce niña. (Hello my sweet girl.)_

_Samantha Key: Haylo._

_Jimmy Faldon: So how is it in Middle Park?_

_Samantha Key: South Park, babe. And it's freaky. The kids here are so…interesting._

_Jimmy Faldon: Lmao. More interesting than us?_

_Samantha Key: Totally, it's freakin crazy._

_Jimmy Faldon: I'll take your word for it. I gtg bye._

I looked out my window and kinda did a double take.

Laura was in her room talking to a girl from school. The girl, Ivy Short, had long-ish, curly, chestnut brown hair with a side bang covering her right eye. Her eyes were a dark brown.

Laura saw me and waved.

I waved back weakly.

Ivy picked up a pen and paper.

**Come over! We're prepping for Rhi's party!**

I smiled and nodded.

"Ma! Im going to Lauras house! Be right back," I said.

She shooed me off and told me to bundle up good.

Laura and Ivy were already at the door before I knocked.

Ivy was wearing a black short sleeved button up vest that I freaking loved.

"Come in!" Laura said practically pulling me in.

"So the things tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. At six. Practically everyone will be there," said Ivy.

"Why is she throwing it?" I asked.

"No one knows!" said Laura.

I smiled.

"Im just glad shes not crazy anymore. It was hard when she was in the mad house," Ivy muttered.

'Huh?" I asked.

Laura shook her head.

"Nothing."

The doorbell rang.

"Its Kenny!" said the boy on the other side of the door.

"Holy cow! How do I look?" asked Laura.

"Like Laura McCarthy," Ivy said with a smile.

She answered the door.

"Hey, Laura. Shortie. New girl," he said.

"Shut up." Ivy growled.

"The car's out front. Lets go," he said.

"But, I have to tell my mother first," I said.

He laughed.

"What? You have to tell your mommy?" he asked.

_Don't give in. It's peer pressure._

_But I do want to show these people I'm not a baby._

_So you're going to disappoint your mother like that?_

_No! She going to think that I'm at Laura's place._

_But you wont. You'll be in a party full of crazy kids!_

"Heeellllloooo? Are you coming or are you too much of a goody two shoes?" he asked.

Laura and Ivy were already in the car. I could see Allison, Robyn, Kyle, Sawyer and Stan in the car already.

They were looking at me, like I was wasting their time.

"C'mon, Sam! Get your ass in the car!" Allison said smiling.

Was I really going to do this?

"I'm coming!"

**A/N I THINK THAT'S ALL THE OC'S INTRODUCED ALL READY! So next chapter is all about Rhiannon's party. I hope I did your OC's justice! **

**This is random, but, have you guys ever heard of Higurashi? **

**That's the most confusing anime I ever had to watch! And I tried to read the manga, but my library doesn't have all the books. So Im like so confused! Help please. I know the first arc is Higurashi: No Na Koro Ni or something *correct me if Im wrong***


	5. What Am I doing Here!

**A/N I don't own the songs used in this, if any. South park belongs to people I donnot know the names of. Oc's belong to their respective owners.**

_What Am I Doing Here?_

I fiddled with my thumbs as I sat in the crowded car.

Kyle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, its just a party," Sawyer said rolling his eyes.

"This is bad! We're under age and driving! And Kenny…" I was cut off when the car hit a massive jump.

We all hit the roof of the car extremely hard.

"Dammit Kenny!" we all yelled.

"Ah, shut up."

I bit my tongue hard when we bumped up.

_See? One reason why you shouldn't have came. If you would've stayed home, your tongue would be fine._

Dang, I hate my conscience.

Rhiannon's house was already filled with people I knew from school, but I didn't really associate with them.

Like Clyde and Token. And Wendy. People keep telling me she's mean and evil. I've yet to speak to her though.

Kenny opened the door, and since it was so packed, we all fell out onto the pavement.

"You ass hole," muttered Robyn.

"Guys! You made it!" Rhiannon cried running up to us.

"We had to drag this newbie here though," Kenny said, draping his arm around my neck.

"My name is Sam!" I said for what seemed like the 5th time.

"Well enter! This party is going to be the bomb!" she cried and ran off.

Before I knew it, I was alone.

I've never been to a party this big before.

"Sam?"

I turned to see Vean with a cup of whatever in his hand.

"Hi."

"What're you doing outside?" he asked.

"Um… chillin?" I guessed. Then I kicked myself. I sounded so white trash!  
He chuckled.

"You should chill inside. Its really cool."

I smiled and followed him.

He was so cute… I was going to say something then he said: "What do you think about gay people?"

"They're cool. Why?" I asked.

"Cool, then we really can be friends," he said.

"Wait…you're gay?" I asked.

"Yeah problem?" he asked.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!_

"No. Its fine. C'mon, lets go inside," I said, feeling a burst of energy as soon as I stepped inside.

I looked around the party. I saw Kenny dancing with some girl, a cup in both their hands. Robyn, April, and Allison were nowhere to be found. Laura and Ivy were on the couch, chatting away. Lucy was bothering Craig, and he really looked agitated. Rhiannon was laughing about something I would never know about…

Kyle and Stan were talking to Wendy Testaburger. And my gay crush was talking with his ACTUAL crush.

"What ya doin?" Sawyer said, scaring the crap out of me.

"Hey, freckles." I joked.

"Havent heard that one before," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What? Did you just happen to bump into me?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Why're aren't you drinking anything?" he asked.

"Im not an alcoholic," I said.

"Neither was Laura. Well, she isn't, but she does have a drink or two. AND SHES LAURA MCCARTHY!" he said.

"So?" I asked.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" I asked.

"That you're a goody two shoes," he said.

_Crap! He's right…._

_No! Sneaking out is one thing. Drinking Samantha?_

"Im not!" I growled.

"You are," he said.

I hated this… SO MUCH!

I snatched the cup out of his hand.

And dumped it down my throat.

"Gross!" I yelled.

"Wha? You don't like it?" Kenny asked, scaring me.

"No its freaking disgusting," I said.

"Then would you like a Sprite then? Sawyer joked, and they high fived.

I was going to say yes, but then I realized he was being sarcastic.

I sighed.

"Can…Lemme get some more," I whispered.

April slapped my back.

"That's my girl!"

Two days in this mountain town…have turned me into one of the 'unique' people.

Kenny came back with the nasty stuff a.k.a beer.

By this time, all the friends I made here were surrounding me. They were looking at me like they depended on me.

Holding my nose, I swallowed the liquid and threw the cup on the floor.

_Holy crap…What am I doing here?_

**A/N OK don't hide it, this chapter sucked. Lolz. I will make it better. And I noticed that it really has only been two days since Sam got there and she was already getting drunk! I guess I kinda rushed that…. So Read and Review por favor!**


	6. Holy CrapThe Sky Is Blue!

**A/N I don't own the songs used in this, if any. South park belongs to people I donnot know the names of. Oc's belong to their respective owners.**

_Holy Crap! The Sky Is Blue!_

Is this what its like… to feellike you're walking on air?

_I cant believe you got drunk!_

I ignored the naggy voice in my head.

But man… it was true. I was hammered.

Kyle slapped my back.

"She's totally drunk," he slurred, "maybe we should take her home."

"A-are you kidding? We just got here!" slurred Kenny.

April, Robyn, and Allison walked back into the room and gasped.

"Jesus! What did you do, swim in the stuff?" April asked.

Stan laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Of course not! We're not that crazy!" Rhiannon slurred. She was leaning on Craig who more or less looked pretty sober.

"You reek of it, guys," Robyn said.

Allison nodded.

"So what were you doing? You were gone for…" I stopped when I noticed something. "Ohmygosh!"

"What?" Vean asked.

"The sky…its blue!" I shrieked.

"Yes. Yes it is," Belle said.

"We need to get you guys home," Laura said. She, Belle, Ivy, Robyn, Allison, Craig, and April were the only sober ones.

"Are you crazy?" I shrieked.

"No, but you are," April said.

"Where's Tweek?" Vean slurred.

"I dunno…He went to the bathroom like an hour ago," Stan said.

"And you let him go by himself!" He asked.

"Hes fifteen. I don't think he needs you to wipe his twitchy booty," Sawyer said.

"Hes afraid of everything! Remember the underwear gnomes? Hes going to think they are after him!" he yelled and ran to the bathroom.

The sober people, me, Rhiannon and Kyle followed him.

Tweek was in a corner, shaking furiously.

"They're-Geh!-going to-yek!- get…get me!" he kept repeating.

"Shut him up," Craig said in his usual monotone voice.

Vean began to rub Tweek's back and sing a little song to him.

"O.k. tha' is so gay," slurred Rhiannon and Kyle.

"And you're shocked because…?" April said.

I thought it was kind of cute. In its own little way. 

"Never leave him alone in a bathroom again," Vean said.

"Whatever," Robyn said.

Craig's nose crinkled.

"Were you guys smoking?" he asked.

"NO…!" the three of them said simultaneously.

I looked at my watch.

"Holy crap! I forgot how to tell time!" I shrieked.

Kyle looked over my shoulder, "That says twenty nine…."

"Its 1:29," Craig said.

"Aw I- I gotta get home…" I began, but I felt something come up my throat.

I pushed Tweek away from the toilet and threw up.

"Gross," said Kyle.

Rhiannon grabbed my black hair and Allison rubbed my back.

_I hate to say I told you so…._

_Shut. Up._

I woke up in a bed I didn't even know I had.

A boy who kinda looked like Laura was looking down at me.

Her brother…?

"Lloyd, back off," said a voice I recognized.

Robyn.

Lloyd ignored her and smiled at me.

"You really shouldn't get drunk. Especially with these kids."

It felt like my head was about to explode.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"He wasn't yelling," Laura said.

"Really…?" I asked.

"You are suffering from a veeerrryyyyy serious hangover," Laura said putting a wet cloth on my forehead.

Wait…my mom. Holy….

"You're mom thinks that you were at Lauras house for the night. Lloyd called to tell her. So calm down," Robyn said.

"You guys are life savers," I said.

"Yeah, you can repay us one day. But for now, get dressed. We're going out," Robyn said.

"Huh?" I asked, my head throbbing.

She threw a lump of clothes at me, "Get dressed and fix…" she waved around my body, "that situation."

I forced a smile, "I'll fix mine when you fix yours."

"Watch it Key." She said.

**A/N Its freaking 94 degrees in New York… Its so freakin HAWT!**

**I SWEAR, I THINK I SUFFERED FROM MASS HEAD TRAUMA or whatever the term is cuz Im feeling really f-ked up. Its not cool for 13 year olds to die from heat stroke, got it mother nature! Yes, this chapter kinda short, sorry. I'll make the other one longer. Its just I wanted to make this chapter all about what this chapter was about.**


	7. Initiation

**A/N Day-kun here! Since Nani-Chan (A.k.a writer of this story) is in a cast thingie, I will be typing this. But no worries, she wrote it down before she got put in the thingie so Im just posting it! So I in no way can ruin this :-) Um all OCs to their owners…? Or something like dat**

_Initiation_

Kenny smiled back at me.

"You look awesome," he said giving me a thumbs up and Sawyer laughed.

It was sarcasm, and I knew I looked freaking horrible.

"Shuddup Kenny," Ivy growled.

"I will when you grow a little more," he smirked, earning him a whack in the head.

I held my head, "Why are you screaming?"

"Ha! She's got one bad," Kyle teased, I wanted to hurt him.

"Shush," growled Laura.

"Well, get your butts in the seats. We're taking off," he said.

Robyn put my seat belt in for me.

"Where…?" I asked.

"You'll see," Kyle said awkwardly.

He was packed in between Robyn and I. Laura and Sawyer were smushed together next to me.

"Im sick of following you guys," I growled.

My phone began to vibrate.

"Woah! You have a vibrator in your pocket?" Kyle asked, obviously feeling the vibration on his butt.

"Have you seen a vibrator? It would totally stick out, seeing how skinny she is," said Sawyer.

I groaned, "Its my phone. Get it out of my pocket?" I asked Robyn.

She struggled, pressed talk, and stuck it to my ear.

"Samantha!"

Craaaapp.

My mom.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? Lauras mother said you weren't here," she said.

"Well um…" I hesitated.

Robyn whispered something in my ear, and I blurted it out.

"We were so quiet she didn't even know we were there?" I tried.

"Oh well, stay out of trouble. Be home at 6, got it?"

"Kay, sure."

My mother was totally oblivious to me getting in trouble. I hated lying to her.

Kenny hit a pot hole and my phone went flying out of my hand, hitting Kyle in the hand.

"Kenneh!"

…

I knocked on my house door.

"Samantha! What happened?" she shrieked mom letting me out of the cold.

"Well…"

_FLASHBACK._

"_You guys made it!" Lucy cried, clapping her hands._

_Craig rolled his eyes._

"_Yow!" said Stan making a face when he saw me._

_April laughed, "You look really terrible kid."_

"_I've heard…" I muttered._

"_So why're we here?" I asked._

_We were in, what seemed like, the middle of nowhere._

_Surrounded by snow and trees._

_I was beginning to feel nervous._

"_Like you don't know!" Kenny said._

"_I don't. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't know the meaning of anything you guys have done."_

"_Ouch," Sawyer said putting his hand up to his heart, as if I hurt him._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Its initiation," said Vean, startling me._

"_Into what…?"_

"_Anyone who transfers to South Park elementary, middle, or high school HAS to go through initiation," Stan said grabbing a rope._

_I began to panic and hid behind Kyle…As if he would help me!_

I say you run for it.

_But they are surrounding me!_

This is your entire fault for going to the party.

_Forget about the stinking party!_

"_Don't worry, its actually kinda fun," Vean said with a reassuring smile that made my heart leap._

"_So then what's with the rope?" I asked._

"_It lessens the…" Sawyer began._

"_Pain?" Ivy guessed and Robyn gave herself a face palm._

"_Pain!" I gasped tightening my grip on Kyle's shoulders._

_He rolled his eyes._

"_Relax. We all did it, it would be unfair if you didn't Sam," he said putting a gloved hand on mine. Then he pried me off of him._

_Lucy helped my tie my hair in a pony tail._

_Craig helped Stan tie the rope around my wrists._

_I looked at Laura._

"_I did it too. Its not THAT bad," she said trying to cheer me up._

_She failed._

_April put a piece of gum in my mouth._

"_If you have the gum in your mouth by the time you get down the hill, then you pass," Kenny said tightening the rope._

"_That's pretty easy," I said with a shrug._

"_Shouldn't have said that," muttered Vean._

"_You will be rolling down the hill. And you're hands are tied so you cant stop to pick up the gum," Kenny continued._

"_And if I fail…?" I asked._

"_Then you end up like Butters." Craig said._

"_Oh c'mon. He's not that bad," Ivy said._

_I frowned, "Whos Butters?"_

"_Exactly," Stan said._

_Kenny helped me lie on my stomach horizontally._

"_Ready?" they all asked._

_I looked back at them, "No."_

"_Good enough for me," Kenny said kicking me gently._

_And I was rolling. Slowly at first, then I began to pick up speed. Snow filled my eyes, jacket, and my UNDERWEAR. My freakin underwear. _

_When does this hill end?_

_I closed my eyes and I realized I bit my tongue._

_I whimpered and searched for the gum in my mouth. I tucked it under my bitten tongue and continued to roll down._

_I felt a foot on my back, stopping me abruptly. _

"_Open…" Kenny said removing his foot from my back._

_I did._

"_She passed!" Kyle said, "and shes not hurt!"_

_He leaned down and untied the knot of rope._

"_Nice one, angel," Sawyer said._

_I glared at him._

"_We should get home," said Laura helping me up._

_I was shivering furiously._

"_There is snow in places snow should NEVER be…" I muttered, and Sawyer laughed._

_THE END_

"So you got in a snow ball fight?" she asked.

I nodded.

She checked my pants, "Is that why there's snow in your butt?"

My face turned bright red.

"Mom!"

She smiled.

"Jimmy called you. He says it was important."

I nodded and took off my pants to take the snow off.

I dialed his number into my cell.

"What's the big emergency?"

"_You remember Caitlyn?" _he asked. He sounded jittery and worried.

"Umm…"

"_Big thighs…little feet... red hair?"_

"Oh yeah. She sat next to me in all my classes," I said frowning to myself. I cant believe I didn't remember one of my friends!

"_She got preggers!"_ he shrieked.

I hoped onto my bed, "No way!"

"_Way! She told Bobby, who told Yolanda, who told Dylan, who told Cole, who told Taylor, who told Ryan, who told Barbra, who told me…" _he paused to breath, _"that she's pregnant."_

I lost him at Dylan, but got caught up in the gossip.

"I wish I was there!" I said rolling over.

"_Not like anyone would tell you. Besides me of course."_

"You tryin to say something?" I asked. I wasn't really insulted. We had conversations like this all the time.

"_Ustedes saben lo que quiero decir, Sam (You know what I mean Sam)." _Whenever Jimmy was serious with me, he spoke in Spanish. I had no idea why.

"Im not a baby. Im growing up here," I said.

"_Huh?"_

"Nothing. I have to go shower before I get frost bite in my butt," I said.

"_What?"_

"Bye, hun."

And I hung up. I seriously needed to get snow outta my butt though…

**A/N Damn my cousin (Nani-Chan) is so annoying! She corrected every little thing. 'This has to be italics, this has to be underlined!"**

**So annoying. Anyways, she said it gets better. She also said to read and review plzz! **


End file.
